I did everything for you My dear sister
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic of vampire knight I just saw the anime last night and I couldn't stop watching it until I finish 2 seasons in 1 night. Too bad they only have 2 seasons any who. Hope you guys like it. It's about the love triangle between Yuki, Kaname and Zero. Hope you guys like it and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

2773

I was just doing my walks on the hallways as usual. I was looking for Zero, for some reason I haven't seen him since yesterday he's been acting weird lately.

Everything stared after that night, he was taking a nap at the living room, and I saw that he look uneasy, guess he was having a nightmare or something... He was just mumbling nonsense.

He woke up screaming my name, which kinda freak me out. He just went straight to me and hold me in he's arms as if he was afraid I was about to disappear. Then he just start saying "thank God I thought I kill you, please don't leave me..." I saw pleading in he's eyes. Then he just grab my face as he was getting closer.

I could feel he's breath on my lips. (What is wrong with him.) then all of the sudden he just ran away. Then he was acting as if that never happen. I mean honestly he's such a bipolar

I didn't even notice how I got here, but I was already at the forest. I have to go back lord Kaname told me it was really dangerous for me to be out here.

-well, well what do we have here- you gotta be kidding me, please tell me I'm hearing voices... -this must be my lucky day. Not only does your blood smells wonderful, but you are so beautiful as well- there i front of me was a man... If you can call him that... He was a monster. He was beautiful as well like all vampires, white skin, black hair beautiful blue eyes. But I knew he only wants one thing from me... My blood. -please- I just start crying as I was backing out.

-you have no idea who you are about to mess with- that voice, That sweet voice lord Kaname. -don't even think you can have her- said the other vampire as he hold me -I want her...- said the other vampire with lust and hunger in he's eyes.

Kaname just laugh -you really don't have any idea who I am don't you- the other vampire just look at him with fear. -what do you want with this human...- he jus ask with wonder on he's voice.

-I just want her to be happy and well- all of the sudden. I didn't see anything just a bunch of dust covering the air. -Lord Kaname- I yell as I was hugging him. -thank you so much... Thank you- I couldn't stop mumbling. -shhh, calm down... I just want you to be ok- he was stroking my hair. While he hold me in he's arms. In he's arms I felt good as if the world finally make sense.

-get your filthy hands off of her- I heard Zero yell. -please Zero just stop.- I couldn't help ,y self but for some reason. I couldn't move and the darkness was taking over.

-Yuki- was the last thing I heard. Before I pass out.

Zero Pov.

-What have you done to her?- I ask as I saw that disgusting beast holding my dear Yuki. -me oh nothing. I just save her from a monster. Weren't you suppose to be taking care of her?- I could feel the acid in he's voice, and I felt the same. I didn't want her to get any harm, I guess I was grateful that he protect her.

-well she's ok now, and I can take her to her room.- I told him as I grab her and walk with her, all I wanted to do, was get her as far as possible from him. Something tell me that he was the reason why Yuki was so distant with me.

When we were in Yuki's room I left her at her bed. She look so innocent I couldn't help my self, her lips were so tempting to me. Just like her blood. There were she was she looks so beautiful I have to have her... She is mine. I'm the one who's been with her all this time. Just like she was with me... When she offer her blood. To keep me in peace.

She didn't know but the reason why I avoid her. Was because, I want her... I want her body, I want her lips. I want all of her. She is mine.

The moment our lips met, I knew this was where I belong... I belong with her. And to her.

-Zero,- she whisper in confusion as she look how I was on top of her kissing her.

-Yuki- I look at her with devotion, my voice caress her name. I waned to have her like this... Forever. She belongs to me.

-Zero, please stop- she ask breathlessly -why do you want me to stop- I told her as my tongue caress her lips. What don't you want me- I told her with sadness in my voice. -do you wish Kaname was the one, taking my place.- I told her angry, the jealousy was eating me alive. I never thought I experience this feeling.

I just felt a slap on my cheek, even though she was so small and delicate, that hurt. -get out of my room.- she told me with tears in her eyes. She was just lying on the floor on a fetal position. I felt bad looking at her doing that. I have to get away from there, just to think that Yuki, my Yuki, choose him over me. Makes my blood boiled.

Yuki Pov.

Why was this happening to me...? Why do I have this feeling? Why is it when I felt Zero's lips all I could think about was him...? I have to know, I have to clear my head before I turn insane.

-hello Yuki.- Hanabusa greet me as he open the door. -I'm guessing you wish to speak with lord Kaname. Am I correct.- he told me as he whiff my neck. -you know, I don't know what is it about you.. But your blood smells so good...- he told me as he lick my neck. I feel goosebumps. -Hanabusa, yell a beautiful velvet voice, very familiar to me.

-k..Kaname- I told him as I shiver, by just the sound of he's name. -hello Yuki... I'm guessing for the time. There's something you wanna ask me...- he told me as I felt he's hand grabbing my Waist. It felt so good when he touch me.

-yes there is something we need to discuss- I told him as he guide me to he's room.

Ok this is my first vampire knight fanfic I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

1873

He took me to he's room it was really big and nice... And in the center there was he's bed. It has dark silk sheets and he invite me to sit with him there.

-Please... Have a sit- he told me as he was touching he's bed in the place, he wanted me to sit. -Kaname, do you remember that time, that you told me that I didn't told you everything as I did before.- I ask him looking at the floor I didn't wanna face him.

-yes...- he sigh. -well that's why I came to talk.- I just kept looking at the floor I didn't wanna see him in he's eyes, I felt as if I betray him with the kiss that Zero gave me earlier. And I didn't know why... -Kaname, what are your feelings towards me.- I ask him shyly, I was blushing so badly I didn't want him to notice.

He just grab my chin making me look at him. -the real question is... What do you feel for me- he told me as he look intensively into my eyes. I didn't know what I feel, I just know that for some reason I wanted to trow my self at him and get lost on he's lips, but I couldn't.

-Kaname... I... I... I don't know I'm so confuse.- I told him as I try to look away. He just gave me a smile. -I just wanted to let you know... That... You are really dear to me. And I'm gonna protect you always, and no matter what happen, I will always be by your side- he told me as he was getting close to me. I could feel he's sweet breath. Just to think about he's lips gave me goosebumps.

-YOU BETTER LEAVE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE-

I could hear someone yelling down there, looks like Zero was here. -Zero- I was afraid for him. I didn't want anything to happen to him.. I just notice how Kaname was staring to breath heavily and was trying to calm he's self. -well my dear, I guess is not a good moment to talk about our feelings, we don't want your friend. To be rip to shreds.- he said as he gave me he's hand to help me out of bed.

-Yuki,- Zero was yelling as he got in the room. -what the hell are you doing here...- he said as he look at Kaname with hate. -you better don't talk to her like that.- Kaname told him... He was trying to control himself I never saw him like this before.

-Yuki, it's time to leave- Zero said as he pull my arm, and that hurt so much. As I look at Kaname I was staring to get scare, I didn't want anything to happen to Zero. Because he is a good friend of mine. -LET HER GO- Kaname yell as I saw he's eyes turning red, and he's fangs were showing... I never see him like this I was so scare... He reminds me of that monster that attack me all those years ago.

-I just lay on the bed, on a fetal position, that's what I used to do when I have nightmares because I know this was one. I didn't wanna believe that, that monster was my dear Kaname. The man I was in love with. I felt someone's hand, but I couldn't hear anything I was just screaming so he would let me go.

KANAME POV.

I grab Yuki's shoulder, trying to calm her down, seen her like that yelling and screaming on the floor break my hearth if I was the cause of it, I'll even kill myself so she won't be scare... I couldn't control myself how was he even dare to touch her... She's mine. Just to look the way he grab her make me loose it I was about to rip him to shreds until I saw that Yuki was crying scare on the floor, that make me gain control.

Just to look at her eyes, makes me wanna die. She was scare. And I rather die, than look at what I love the must be scare of me.

-stay away from her- said that idiot as he carries her. -I'm warning you I don't wanna see you close to her again. Did you hear me blood sucker. He told me as he jump for the window. Why did he have to come and ruin everything? Everything was going great, I was gonna tell her my feeling. But he have to come and ruin everything. Why?

I knew I couldn't go now, she's obviously afraid of me. I don't know if she'll ever trust me... I totally doubt it. I don't wanna loose her... I'll die without her... My life is meaningless without her... Meaningless. I still feel Yuki's sent on my bed... I wish she woulda be here with me now.

Zero Pov.

I knew something was wrong, when Yuki kick me out of her room. I felt that something was off when she start treating me differently. There was something, actually someone pulling us apart...

I knew he got a hand in this. I'm sure he was using he's vampire powers, other ways why would she even be with him... Instead of me. She and I are just like one, she belongs to me. I know she loves me, and I'll make sure that leech would know about it.

I just left her on her bed and got out. If I stay there I don't know what I would do, been with her makes me loose my mind. I was having this need, and not only for her blood. But for her body as well. I wanted to make her mine. When I saw her on the bed with Kaname, I wanted to kill him with my hands.

I don't really know what she sees in him, because I know she got feelings for him too. And just to think about it the jealousy was eating me alive.

Yuki Pov.

I woke up with a big headache, then I start remembering about last night, me on kaname's bed. Zero getting in then kaname's eyes. Just to think about it, make me shiver.

-Yuki my dear daughter, remember that is time for you to take care of the door. Heavens dear child I don't know what happen to you. Buy you felt sleep, come on up you go. Remember that the night time students are getting out and we don't want the girls to kill them.- he just laugh.

-yes headmaster, I'm coming.- I told him as I was getting up from bed. -how many times have I tell you, call me dad.- he told me as he was dramatically trowing himself on the floor crying.

-alright I'm coming dad- I didn't wanna make him cry, I know he was silly and everything, but he was the closes thing I have to a father.

When I got there I notice that the girls were already there, making a big buzz. As always waiting for the night time students to come. I was a little nerves, I didn't know how was gonna be my reaction to see Kaname again.

-geez you're finally awake, you know you're 5 minutes late. And the freaks are almost here.- said Zero with hate in his voice. I know he didn't like them. For what they were, but he has to know that not all of them are the same... Well at least that's what I thought, until last night. I was afraid to see Kaname again.

The doors open and the night time students were coming. All the girls start pushing trying to get close to them as always. -hello beautiful ladies, I hope you'll miss me as much as I miss all of you.- he said while he was winking he's eye. Why did he have to make this harder.

-I love you Hanabusa- a girl yell and they all start pushing while I was trying to push them back. -come on girls I already said to back off- I told them yelling, of course they didn't as always. I just felt how they push me, I was gonna fall, and I know it was gonna hurt, but instead of the ground I felt 2 strong arms that hold me closely to he's body.

-Yuki- I heard a velvet voice calling me. I live that voice more than anything.. But just to hear it I remember those red eyes, and those fangs. -k..Kaname.- I told him with my voice trembling, I just felt how he pull me closer to his body.

-Yuki... Are you ok- he told me as he was caressing my face. -You didn't got hurt.- he said as he look into my eyes... I couldn't stop looking, he's eyes bring me peace.

-of course she's fine- I just felt like someone was pulling me away harshly. -I already told you... Stop grabbing her like that- Kaname yell at him angrily. -and I told you to keep your filthy hands off of her- Zero told him as he hold me closer to his body.

-don't you think is enough, or do you wanna scare her, as you did last night.- said Zero looking at him with hatred. but what really hurt the most was kaname's face! it look like he was in pain.

-yes... She's... Afraid of me..- he said looking at the ground, and I saw a few tears escaping his beautiful eyes. -no Kaname, you're wrong- I told him as I was trying to hug him, -I'm not afraid of you... And I don't hate you I actually... Lo...- -ok that's enough we got work to do.- I just felt how Zero was pulling me taking me to the building.

-Zero please wait- I yell as I saw Kaname looking at the ground, with he's sad eyes. When he was taking me there, I notice that I havena little paper on my hand.

-well looks like your gonna take the north side, I'll take the south,- Zero said getting close to me. -if you need me, you know how to find me- he said as he grab my face.

As he left I open the little paper, it was a note.

_**(Yuki...I really hope that you don't hate me, because if you do. I rather stop existing... I don't know what happen to me last night, but I promise it won't happen again. Please I need to see you... If you can, please look for me at the garden... You know the one where I show you those flowers. I'm sure you'll remember, I know I do. If you wanna go, I'll be so great full, but then again if you decide, not to. I'll understand...**_

_** FOREVER YOURS KANAME.**_

What am I gonna do now... Should I go or stay.

Ok I hope you are liking it. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

6577

I was finally here, in this garden where Kaname, gave me a rose.

FLASH BACK

-look Yuki, I got something for you- he told me with a smile, that boy. With that beautiful face that I love. -it's really beautiful, but... What is it- I told him as I receive the rose that he gave me. It's a rose that only bloom, every 10 years, and now we are lucky that this rose bloom again- he told me as he gave me the rose on a little container. -thank you so much- I told him as I hold tidily to it... After all it was a gift from my Kaname.

END OF FLASH BACK.

- I see that you decide to come- said Kaname with a smile. -you don't know how happy that makes me.- he told me as he was getting close to me, but I just back away a little. He just look at me with a sad face, the same face he have hours ago. When I reject him... But I wasn't rejecting him because I didn't love him... I did it because I was afraid. He reminds me of that monster that try to take my life away all those years ago.

-it was silly of me to think that you waned to be with a monster like myself.- he told me with a smile, but I saw a little tear scraping his eyes. -please don't- I told him as I got close to him and wipe his tears with my finger. He just look at me with amazement it's been a while since we have this kind of contact.

-Yuki- he told me studded. -I'm sorry if I'm acting like this, but just to think that you'll hate me, I don't know what I'll do... What I'll do with my life...- he told me as he look at the floor. I couldn't stop watching him... For some reason I knew he was link to my past... But how...

-I wasn't you to tell me something- I told him as I look into his eyes. -why is it that I can't get you out of my head- I told him as I look at the floor and my cheeks turn red. -looks like we have the same problem- he told me with a smile as he grab my chin so I will look at him.

I was just there I couldn't move as I saw that he was getting close to me. And getting his mouth close to mine. - I can't get you out of my head either, and I don't want to...- he told me while I was getting drunk with his breath.

-Lord Kaname- I whisper into his mouth, I could feel he really enjoy this... -Yuki... I don't want you to be away from me anymore...- he lick my lips, -I wanna have you like this forever.- I just feel how his lips press agains mine, then he just move, to quickly.

-mmm I can smell Zero's lips, in yours... He kiss you- he told me while he was closing his eyes. And trying to take deep breaths. But without letting me go, -yes- I just look away... I was a shame, of this. -tell me Yuki, who do you prefer by your side, me... Or Zero- he told me as he kiss me.

This kiss was a lot different than Zero's I felt as if I was born to kiss him.

-you don't know how agonizing this is, just to think that he stole, your lips first.- he told me between kisses in a deep voice. -I want to erase his kisses with my lips.- I was just breathing heavily, this feeling was killing me, there was something about him that make's me want him.

-let me do it Yuki, u wanna be the only man that can kiss you. I don't want anyone touching you again,- he told me as he was kissing me and licking my lips, I was getting really turn on, I don't know how we got like this, but my legs were around his waist, and my hands were pulling his head, closer to me, I couldn't stop.

-k..Kaname- I was just moaning at this point, I never feel like this with anyone before. -ohhh Yuki... Why is it that I can't stop kissing you? Why is it that my hands can't stop from touching your glorious body? Have you bewitch me?- he told me as he was caressing my legs.

-Kaname, I don't know what's wrong with me... But it feels like I was born to kiss you, to touch your body, to be with you...- I told him as my legs hold him closer to me.

He just smile -if only you knew...- he told me as he put me down. -what's wrong was it something I said.- I told him as I was crying I felt rejected.

-please my love, don't ever think that- he told me as he was licking my tears away. -please don't think that I don't want you... That's the problem... Because if we keep this on, I'm not gonna be able to control myself, and I don't want our fist time to be in a garden no matter how romantic that sound- he told me as he wink.

I was just blushing, -you don't know how beautiful you look when you blush- he told me as he caress my face. -well my love it's time to go. It's almost dawn, and we both have work to do- he told me as he kiss me again.

When we start walking he all of the sudden he just stop. -by the way Yuki- he told me with his face serious. -I don't want Zero to get close to you again- he told me as he turn around.

Well this is chapter 3 hope you guys are enjoying and leave a comment.


End file.
